Sonic and Rainbow Dash The Adventure of a Lifetime!
by SonDashFan
Summary: Sonic has Lost Amy His Long time friend and her loss plagues him Heavily where will he where will he go on from their? all questions will be answered in Magical Land Called Equestria Where he Will meet a certain Cyan Pegasus that will steal his heart also first fanfic GO EASY ON ME! note i tweaked chapter 1 a little so it should be easier to read Creators(Me Duh) Co Creator(Dani)
1. Chapter 1 Loss Of A Friend

Guilt, Anger, Sadness. This was all he felt standing alone in the heavy rain. On a hilltop In Solitude was the fastest thing alive: Sonic the Hedgehog. Today he had lost his long time friend Amy. He played it over and over again in his head, wishing it hadn't happened. Wishing it could have been him! But alas he couldn't prevent the tragedy that befell her. He could hear Eggman's evil laugh echoing through his head as he played it one last time.

"Come on Eggy you can do better than that or are you too slow?"  
"GRR WHY YOU LITTLE HOLD STILL!"  
"You Gotta catch me first!"Amy(POV)

Their he was Sonic, my Sonic, taking on Eggman once again. I always love it when he brings me along for the ride, even though I sneak off to help him fight Egg man. Never mind that Im Sure my Sonic always needs my help.

"CLANG"

What was that? I asked myself.

"CLANG" There it was again!

Amy failed to notice a pair of red, glowing eyes staring her down at her. Sonic whipped around as he heard it too. He tried to save Amy, but it was too late, the metal monster had already claimed his prey. The last words Amy spoke to Sonic were "goodbye sonikuu..." Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Everything around Sonic froze. He dropped to his knees, head down. Something inside Sonic snapped as a dark energy overtook him. His spine turned upward, his fur turned dark blue, and his irises completely disappeared. He slowly stood up and shot an icy unfeeling glare at metal.

(Music attack On titan ost 1)

Dark sonic charged for Metal at unatural speeds. Metal raised an arm to block, but it was no use. Sonic punched, kicked, and ripped Metal to pieces.

Sonic kept punching metal until he was nothing more than a smoking pile of wiring. After he finished, Sonic fell to his knees, completely spent of chaos energy, drifting into unconsciousness.

Sonic opened his eyes. He noticed tears coming from his eyes and he uttered two words: "I'm sorry..." He Decided to go visit his best buddy tails to cheer himself up. "Maybe he has a cool new invention to show me," Sonic thought to himself. With that, he sped off to Tails' house in a flash. **  
**

**Alright Chapter 1 is Done! Special Thanks to my Friend DJ_Dashie for Rewriting this chapter! Read And Review! Quick note DJ Dashie will also post some chapters for me when im not online and or Busy so be on the lookout for new chapters! Ok this is SonDashFan Signing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Loose Memories

Chapter 2

**Hey Guys SonDashFan Here once Again with Chapter 2! I Do not own Sonic or My Little Pony the only thing i own is the Storyline!**

The run to Tails' house seemed longer than usual, but it didn't matter. He liked it this way. It gave him more time to take in the scenery around him. He felt the water drop onto his spine. He liked that fresh feeling when he ran in the rain. It relaxed him even after the hardest of times. It helped him to realize to never stop, never give in. It gave him hope that maybe one day his war with Eggman will be over. It felt good.  
Sonic was so deep in thought that he almost crashed into Tails house! WHOAAAA! "ScrEEEEEECH"

Sonic Just stopped in time in front of Tails front door.  
"Note to self, when taking a trip down memory lane, don't drift to far."  
Knock Knock  
"Yo Tails You There? Taiiiiiiils?"  
Sonic was then getting impatient when he decided to go on and see tails himself. He started walking up the stairs and he was hearing electricity sparks coming from Tails' room. When he opened the door, what he saw amazed him. A big, circular device stood in the middle of Tails room. It's color scheme reminded him of the Tornado, the plane they used on their many adventures. Sonic saw that Tails' was very busy at so he decided to wait until he was finished.

After about 3 hours of waiting, Sonic got bored and shouted, "TAIIIIIILS WHATCHA DOING?" A startled Tails' replied, "S..Sonic don't do that! You know I'm busy at work!"  
"Sorry bud, couldn't be helped. So what is it that your working on?"  
"Heh heh I'm Glad you asked. This is a Dimensional Transporter!" "What! No way!"  
"Yep. All it needs is the Seven emeralds and were good to go!"  
"Got 'em right here buddy!"  
Sonic brought out the seven emeralds and placed them into each of the slots of the Transporter  
"Ok all done ready when you are tails!"  
"Right!"  
Tails then pressed a button on his Miles Electric and activated the transporter then a white glowing portal opened up,  
"Ready for a new adventure Tails?" "You betcha I am!"  
As sonic and tails jumped through the portal, Shadow was watching from the roof  
"Hmph. What are you up to now Sonic? Might as well join you."  
With that Shadow jumped into the portal

**Alright Chapter 2 is Done Once again special thanks to my freind DJ_Dashie for the rewrites! and ill see you all in the next Chap-POP! "HEY EVERYPONY PINKIES HERE TO-...Sorry for Bursting in like this but i am SOOOOO excited for your story and what i will do in it were you surprised were were you "Uhhm yes?" "Ok So Read and Review Everypony Chapter 3 will be later today! I gotta get a better security system...**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome To Equestria!

**Hey SonDashFan and DemonicDani Here With chapter 3! If your asking who Dani is she is a very good friend of mine and wanted to be co creator! And she is also the one that wrote this chapter! Okayy I Do not own MLP Or Sonic the only thing i own is the storyline!**

Sonic woke up to a completely unfamiliar place. The last thing he remembered was jumping eagerly into Tails' transporter but he wasn't one to regret it, a new place meant new things to explore and discover. He sat up slowly, opening his eyes and adjusting to the light yet creepily dark forest. A strange vibe could be felt in the Everfree forest and the towering trees that were slightly scary didn't help. Still, Sonic was fascinated. He slowly got up, the strange feeling of being transported to another universe in another dimension left him feeling tingly and there was the slight feeling as if he wasn't in his body, as if it was foreign. But a quick look showed him that he was still him, it just felt weird. So very weird. But he never did technical dimensional transporter mechanics. That is where Tails came in.  
Speaking about Tails, he remembered that he and Tails had walked in the transporter. "Tails?" He called out, confused. Where could he be? A small rattle of the bushes startled him at first but then he sighed in relief as Tails came out sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Hey Sonic... Where are we?" He asked and Sonic just stared, unable to explain. Eventually he ended up shrugging his shoulders, discarding the question as he really had no idea. And thus Sonic had a brilliant idea. "Well since we're here we might as well enjoy the scenery." Sonic smiled striding off, Tails ran until he caught up with the fast paced hedgehog. At least he wasn't running. "Hang on a second." A strange sound alerted Sonic and they both stopped, hiding behind a bush after they approached what seemed to be the edge of the forest.  
The sky was definitely brighter, a more happier vibe. The fields of grass were a vibrant emerald, the blades flowing with the soft, cool yet calming breeze. The flowers were the most brightest feature of the perfect scenery, glowing in such vivid colours, magenta pansies, blue roses and candy red tulips. All of the flowers were captivating, even Sonic had a moment to take in the view but then they refocused on what was in the field. A pink blur bounced around the field, completely ecstatic and hyper. Only when it stopped did they realize it was a person. Or more like... a pony. A bright pink pony was jumping up and down, laughing and just smiling. It was strange for anyone to be that happy naturally. In fact it would be a sin if it wasn't for the view. This place was filled with so much happiness compared to the fear and death that was a natural occurrence, it almost made Sonic wonder if maybe, just maybe, this place was a heaven of some sort. Obviously they weren't dead but it was so peaceful. But due to it's perfection, it felt like a lie. Tempting you with a sweet alluring world but then everything shatters and you find yourself in the depths of darkness. Unable to escape because its a false sense of security tricked you.  
"What should we do?" Tails looked at Sonic, slightly worried because it felt too good to be true, as if it would turn from 'oh hey a cute pony' to 'OMFG RUN THE F*** AWAY!'. So naturally one would be cautious. Sonic shrugged again, not really sure what to do. "We either a) befriend it or b) avoid it." Sonic looked back at the pony then at Tails. He seemed to be analysing the pony, figuring out whether it was a friend or foe. "She doesn't seem evil. She seems okay but a bit too hyper if you know what I mean." Sonic nodded in agreement but then reason told him otherwise. "The problem is us being another species. If we just walked over and yelled 'Hi I'm Sonic the Hedgehog an alien from another world and I totally ain't a threat. Nope. It's not like I fight a fat guy called Dr. Eggman for a living and am skilled in combat and that is perfectly fine because I can easily beat you in a fight if you resist and don't obey'. Yeah that is the best solution, and anyone is gonna ask questions. Lying isn't really my strong suite when it comes to making friends."  
Tails frowned, both staring at each other, having a conversation without words. It was obvious they had to interact with the ponies if they ever planned to return home, yet the problem was the locals reaction. It would be silly for a hedgehog like Sonic to walk into the pony village and expect no one to ask questions, let alone accept him. It's like an alien walking into a world full of humans, despite the peaceful aura, they might lock him up and do experiments. Sonic shivered at the thought of experiments. He doesn't belong in a cage, no one does (except villains, but preferably behind bars) animals and people have feelings. It would be cruel. Tails noticed Sonic slightly shaking. Most probably remembering a nightmare, he thought. He gently poked Sonic and he immediately stopped shaking, seems he was back on Earth. "Wanna talk about it later?" Tails whispered to which Sonic just shook in head, he didn't want to dump his emotional baggage on tails, not on something so trivial. "You ready?" Asked Tails and Sonic nodded, ready as ever. But when they looked back, she was gone.  
"Hey who are you two?!" A yell startled both of them and they turned around to see the pink pony right in front of there faces, hanging upside down. "Hey are you new here?! Awesome! By the way you really shouldn't be here! This place is REALLY bad so why not come to my house?! In fact we should get Twilight! And Dashie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity! They would just love to meet you!" Not once did she stop in that sentence and they regret seeing the pony somewhat. She never shut up for a while. Both Sonic and Tails stepped backward stealthily, one word ringing in their heads. 'Regret Regret Regret REGRET!' The pink pony giggled at the priceless faces of the two 'aliens'. "Sorry where are my manners! My name is Pinkie Pie!" She laughs. Figures, a pink pony would be called something related to pink. "Hi The name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. And this is my bud Tails." He pointed to the shy Tails who just gave a small wave.  
"Well since your new here you might as well meet my friends!" She started galloping off in a skip. Damn she was hyper. "Friends?" Sonic asked, easily keeping up at her pace, hell he was so tempted to just sprint the way to her friends. Tails flew slightly behind but at least keeping up somewhat easily. All the way Pinkie Pie talked and talked and screamed in excitement. When she came up to a large treehouse she stopped jumping but instead pounding the door happily. It magically opened and she beckoned them in. "You'll never guess what Twi!" She cheered. Damn she was so gog damn hyper. "I see you have arrived, the others were helping me after a little 'accident'." The purple pony turned a page of the book, her horn emitting a purple glow. Magic. That was easy to piece together in Sonic's mind. All the ponies stopped organising the shelves. "I told you I was sorry Twi! I didn't mean to crash into your library. I just momentarily... dozed off." One of the ponies apologized, to which Pinkie Pie snorted in amusement. "Dashie, how is that even possible!" She said in-between laughs. After her laughing fit subsided she acted less dramatic.

"Anyway I want you to meet my new friends!" Pinkie Pie swiftly side stepped, revealing Sonic and Tails. Sonic waltz in, giving the same introduction as earlier. In the centre of the room he could acknowledge all of the other ponies and their features. Directly in front of him, looking up from a book, was supposedly Twilight. She was a purple pony, with a horn. The first word that came to mind was 'Intelligent'. Then he glanced to the side. A white pony, as white as snow, with a well kept purple mane. Diamonds printed on her flank. She seemed... Elegant but she looked like the type to hate tardiness. Also she had a horn. Magic!. Next to her was an orange pony wearing a brown country hat and apple printed in the same spot as the others diamonds. Do they all have marks there? Yes, that seemed to be the case. The orange pony was obviously country, a farmer for sure. She had a slight speck of dirt on her hat. She was without a horn though and unlike the last two ponies without a description, wingless.  
A yellow pony with light pink hair, not as vibrant as Pinkie Pie's hair, more of a pastel shade of pink, seemed quite shy but overjoyed. Her mark was butterflies so Sonic instantly knew that she like animals. And BING BING BING he won the adorable hedgehog bingo when it came to her. Definitely shy though, and with wings but no horn. Though one pony caught his eye, a blue pony flying in the air. She had a rainbow mane, which was different and her attitude was the cool type that can usually best others. Judging by the conversation earlier, her nickname was 'Dashie' and she was the cause of the broken window and scattered books. But randomly flying in wouldn't cause that, no. Speed would. A small smirk played on Sonic's lips, he knew that there would be rivalry especially if she was fast.  
"Oh, hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle, these are my friends Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. I see you have already met Pinkie Pie." Twilight introduced everyone and Pinkie squealed as she heard her name, she was overjoyed. "So may I ask you, what are you and what brings you here to Pony Ville?" She asks politely, keeping herself calm and composed. Tails stepped up to answer. "Well in our world I was building a teleporter, It turns out we ended up in your world and now have no idea how to get back. So... yeah." He concluded by looking away awkwardly. "A Transporter?" Twilight inquired and Tails perked up a bit. "Yeah we have quite different technology back in our world." Before any more could be said everyone left, leaving Tails and Twilight alone. Sonic just looked at them in confusion. "The second Twi starts talking she doesn't stop 'till she knows ev'rything." Applejack spoke out, everyone nodding in agreement.  
"Well seeing as I am bored as hell I'm gonna go for a fly. Wanna come?" Rainbow Dash asks Sonic. "What, is it a race you want?" He asked with a cocky hint to his voice. "I doubt you could beat me, I AM the fastest pony in Equestria." She acts tough and Pinkie cheers them on. "Race! Race! Race! Race!" The cheering egged their egos on. "Well back on my planet, I'm the fastest one around. I bet you can't beat me!" Sonic's smirk grows wider and Dash smiles, determined to beat him. "On go, ready... set. Go!" Applejack counted down and the second she said go, they both sped off into the distance. "I ain't never seen a hedgehog ran that damn fast!" Fluttershy let out a small "Yay." cheering them on in the quiet way. At least the thought counts.  
"How the?!" Dash exclaimed as she saw Sonic racing ahead of her, even with her sonic rain boom she still could not outrun him. She tried going faster but he was still ahead by 4 feet. It was obvious he was to win, and after every effort Dash put into it, she still lost. "That was a great race! It was so fun to race against someone who is actually fast for once." Sonic panted, chuckling. Dash just looked at him confused. "How in Equestria are you that fast?" She found it troublesome to breath. He just chuckled more. "I dunno, I've been this fast... since I was born I guess. It's just my thing." Dash laughed at that.  
She didn't feel bad even though she lost, such a rare occurrence. She hated losing and racing was something she was never bet at. Well, not until now. Dash slightly lost her footing though, exhausted and just as she was about to slump onto the ground a supportive hand held her up. "Woah, are you alright?" Sonic asked, and Dash replied with a nod, using his help to stand firmly. "I'm just not used to doing a rainbow after sorting out books for a day. Books take more outta ya that ya think." She sighs, slightly embarrassed. He just snickers, knowing that she is overexerting herself. After they separate, they are enveloped in whitish purple light, arriving in Twilights house.  
"Since you are in this world, we decided it would be best to let you live in our houses, since you would feel more comfortable and safer. Tails will be staying here whilst you will be with Rainbow Dash. Here, this charm will help you negate the effects of clouds being see-through. In other words, this is a cloud walking charm." Twilight hands Sonic the charm, it's connected to a chain that he tightens on his wrist. "Sweet!" He holds his wrist up, the charm is in the shape of a cloud (obviously) and it is connected by a pure white chain. He then flicks his gaze to Tails, who is chatting to Twi. Seems there is quite an intelligent conversation happening. No one wants to get caught in a lecture and Dash and Sonic leave.  
"So you live in the clouds?" Sonic asked once away from Twilight's house. "Yeah." Dash casually answers, to her it was normal, not really different from a normal persons house but Sonic saw otherwise. "Awesome!"

Due to Interdimensional Time Travel, at precisely 5 hours after Sonic and Tails entered Equestria, Shadow later arrived, despite the fact that he entered the portal a few mere seconds afterwards. He woke up in the everfree forest, it was sunset and the orange hue of the sky was bewildering, a soft hum heard in the distance. The hum was soft and sweet and it was just beckoning him. Standing up, he wobbles slightly, his legs occasionally giving way as he navigates the dense creepy forest. That is, until he sees the clearing. A giant field, glowing golden because of the sunset, stretched into the distance, as far as the eye could see. The wind carried the scent of honey, sweet and delicious. But not only the sweet scent, a hum echoes, carried by the wind. It sounds like a girl, and it is. There's also another person. "Your timing is impeccable,  
Shadow..."

**Sooo did you like that chapter?i hope you did cause we got more coming Up! Chapter 4 will most likely be up late today or tomorrow ok bye guys! Demonic Dani and SonDashFan out!**


	4. Chapter 4 An Awkward Morning

**Hey Guys SonDashFan and DemonicDani back at you another chapter! I Do not own MLP or Sonic I only own the storyline! And awesome if you understand the homestuck reference!**

You felt the soft fluffy texture of the pure white clouds beneath you as the sun shines throughout the cloud house. You want to awaken but the cloud you are on feels too fluffy to get off of. You snuggle into the cloud and open your eyes for a few seconds...You know clouds can vary from black to white but since when were they light blue? Looking to your left you notice Dash is sleeping right next to your face reddens in embarrassment.

She is still sleeping soundly and by now your face is as red as a tomato as you gaze at her, acknowledging all the specific detail. How fluffy she is: the beauty of how her rainbow hair glitters: the soft sound of her breathing, even the flicker of her eyelashes intrigues you to the point that you are full on staring. Jegus how can you be so... Why are you next to her sleeping with her? Your memory eludes you, everything a blur and static, white noise. You still don't understand how you woke up next to her (slightly on her), surely you were asleep elsewhere. Not wanting to get in trouble with Dash you decide to wake up and start your day after breakfast. Pancakes seems like a delicious delight to eat. Wait... Where even is the pancakes in this world? Fuck it, you decide to wake dash up but when you look at where she was sleeping, she wasn't there. You ask yourself the most obvious question in your mind. Where is she?...

"TACKLE THE HEDGEHOG!"

Dash sprung fourth from her hidden location , pouncing on you in a cat-like way. "D-Dash! Seriously! You're squashing me, what the hell!" You lay sprawled out across the floor, Dash laughing hysterically at your reaction as you are slightly flailing under her weight. "Today I felt like going for Pinkie's approach to the morning! Man, your face was priceless! What do you think?" The laughing subsided but was still definitely audible, Dash tried her hardest not to burst into cheer again. You think of her question 'Nope Nope No way would you enjoy that every day."Uhm would mind getting off me now? " You tilt your head to the side then arch it awkwardly to see her. "Huh? Oh sure. Sorry hehe…" you notice that dash had a small blush on her cheeks but shrugged it off since it was probably nothing but you contemplate the thought 'Does dash like me?'. That can't be possible though, you've only just met, unless… No no there is no such thing as miracles and determined fate. Nope, if miracles existed you would be with the mirthful messiahs. HoNk :O)

"Anyway, what's for breakfast?" You avert what could have been difficult situation, especially the silence; silence is unbearable.

~Sonic pov~ "Maybe we should go the Sugarcube corner! It's full of the most delicious sweets and treats. Damn even thinking about it for a second makes my mouth 't even get me started on the pancakes, her pancakes are to DIE for!" You slightly shudder at the thought of death but you knew she was only joking and dismissed it as a second thought. Though the lingering thought of pancakes

has left a streak of

dribble run down your chin. So uncool, you rub it away. "Hey race ya!" Dash says before taking off at rapid speeds. "Your on!" You take the challenge, something you will always do. Easily catching up to dash, you walk backwards to show off how awesome you are, even though you are not feeling 100% today, but neither is Dash as she does resist to use her strength. After

Four minutes of racing at rapid speeds you both burst into sugarcube corner, breathes coming out ragged and in little pants. You try (and ultimately fail) to speak words without them being incoherrent slurs or misjointed phrases. Being oxygen deprived is a bitch. After your breathing evens out (yeah you aren't feeling 75%) you chuckle in a friendly way as you and Dash get up. A tie. You still start an argument

though. "I totally won that!" Dash looks at you with a look of dissaproval. She retaliates. "If anything I won. Not you." She makes a fake pout but you burst into laughter at the strangeness of your situation. Playfully nudging her shoulder, you smirk. She returns the gesture before shoving you in the shoulder quite hard. You groan in mock pain then sit down at the magenta table, ready to stuff

your face with the precious pancakes, covered in golden syrup and a yellow block of butter melting on top. !

You both begin eat happily as pinkie burst through the door watching you both as if she was spying on you but once again you ignore it your thoughts linger on it for just a moment but shrug it off and continue with breakfast after about 10 minutes of eating you decide to both decide to leave for your day ahead in Equestria!

**Sorry the chapter was a little short but we are now planning Sonic and Rainbows day in equestria so chap 5 might be up Tuesday or Wednesday! Ok so as Always Read and Review this SonDashFan And DemonicDani Signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5 Journey Across Equestria!

**Hey guys SonDashFan and DemonicDani here back at you with yet another! Chapter I do not own MLP or Sonic I Only own the storyline! Enjoy!**

Walking out of Sugarcube corner you both decide to go to Twilights to check up on tails before heading out on your Journey across Equestria. You were so excited, that much was visible just by the wide smile you wore. Just the thought of an adventure to a new place that you hadn't seen before was brilliant! You gently (not really) pound on the door. 'Knock knock. Anyone hooooome"? You ask. Silence. After a few moments there's still an eerie silence. 'Knowing Twi She's Probably got her face in a book while Tails is tinkering with something.' At least you hope...

But you have a valid point. Good point, good point, if they are inside then they might be too busy to notice you or get to the door. Though as you open the door, you instantly see that Twilights house has gotten bigger on the inside and notice that there is an extra room. Wow it's like a Tardis! Except that it isn't a small box. The idea of travelling through time and space is exhilarating. "Hey Sonic, hey Dash!" Twilight looked up from her book, giving you both a casual smile. You notice that she would rather say something on the lines of 'Good morning, Sonic and Dash, and may I explore the events as to what happened last night and this morning?'. You really don't like psychiatrists. They like to pick apart your brain, and that is something you are not in the mood for, but at least she had the decency to give you a break.

"Your both up early. That's unusual." Twilight asks. You take what you said back, she seems like one of those all knowing people. "Yeah why is that?" Tail's voice echoed. He was in the corner of the room, tinkering with a strange... lump of metal? You don't even want to ask. "Oh me and Sonic are just gonna explore all of Equestria today together. " Twilight raises a brow in curiosity as Dash continues. "We thought it would be nice to get and get some fresh air and what better way to enjoy it than by exploring everywhere! Maybe we will go beyond Equestria!" Dash says the last part in a small chuckle, making the same pose as Buzz Light year. There is no way you could not laugh at that. "Try not to go too far you guys!" You could totally imagine that in a different context, as if they just told you not to take it to the point of sloppy make-outs. You are totally not thinking that way about Dash. Anyway, Tails is far too concerned with his... object, that is until he makes a small victory noise, to notice you in deep thought, not imagining anything to do with romantic relationships or partnerships. Nope nothing of the sort. A small 'yes!'. He then heads off into the area which you suspect, is the kitchen. After a few seconds he pokes his head out the kitchen. "What time will you be back?"

A look of slight concern briefly flashed across his face but you just disregard it, there could be any possible dangers, he is just worried as a friend."Eh late but if you want a specific time 2 to 3am at the latest " Dash answers for you. "I hope you both packed plenty of food." Twilight looks at you, in a way that means 'Are you having a picnic together?' "Don't worry we got plenty!" Dash replies happily. Her face displays how much she is thinking. After awhile she decides to ask Twilight something. "Twi since when did your house have an extra room?" Twilight smiles. "Oh you finally noticed the room I built for myself! Since I thought were gonna be here for a while, I took it upon myself to make a room for myself to sleep and work on new projects. Currently I'm working these headsets. The strange metal I had earlier is signal conductive materials." Tails sounds proud, and as always you are amazed at what one simple person can achieve if they put their mind to it. "It's pretty cool man! I like what you did with the place!" You berate him, giving him a thumbs up. Such a casual but meaningful gesture. "Heh heh thanks Sonic." He rubs his neck and seems happy for the praise. "Ok have fun you two ." Twilight dismisses you, seems she was plotting. "Ok we will!" You and Dash say in purrfect synchronisation.

"Oh and before you go Sonic, here's some wireless headsets with an inbuilt phone and video recorder so me and Twilight can call you both and see what you are up to! Because I want to see Equestria too!" He hands his newly completed project to you. "Hehe thanks buddy!" You accept it with a smile, "Thanks you tails!" putting emphasis on the word you. As soon as you shut the door you examine the cool f*** awesome headsets! Firstly, he styled them both to your preferences. Dash's Headset was shaped exactly like her cutie mark, except it shined very brightly in comparison to it. Yours was... Well yours was awesome! It was a green emerald shaped one that glistened with an energetic glow, the glow pulsating. Secondly, they has built in cameras! (The thought "Beware of awkward moments or certain conversations" did not occur to you. "Wow these are awesome Tails!" You say as you put it on. "No problem anything for my best friend!" Tails said, the voice was slightly different, must be an audio glitch you figured.

"Ok tails we gotta go BIG day ahead of us!" You say via the headset. You have to admit it wasn't perfect, but it was still so awesome! If you were a girl you would totally be squealing and jumping up and down like a fangirl. As a guy though, you are way too cool for something so... weird. "Don't worry we will be fine!" You reassure them."Ok have fun!" You here Twilight say in the background. "Okay! bye!" You shut down the audio chat. And with that you and Dash Sped off for your Equestria Wide adventure! It was only a while after sprinting did you realize you had no set destination. "So dash where do we head first?" You gaze at her from below, her wonderful wings flapping in the light breeze. "I was thinking Manehatten to go see a movie. Maybe do some shopping, as long as it isn't girly like dress shopping. I will get Rarity back from that one time." She trails off track, recognizing afterwards that she was talking about something completely different. "And finally, grab a bite to eat. Sound good enough?" She ends and you nod your head in approval

"Yeah! And what movie are we gonna see?" She thinks for a minute, scanning over movies in her mind as she picks out decent films. "I was thinking The Amazing Spider Mare 2 Or Iron Mare. Those are the newest in." You mull over the names for a second and recognise those films. The Amazing Spiderman 2 and Iron Man. "We have those same sort of movies back in my world but instead of mare its man." You explain matter-of-fact-ly. "Wow really?" She is surprised, in fact you are too at the new discovery. "Yeah I guess our worlds are kind of similar in a way?" It's more of a question than a statement. The way to Manehatten was pretty long. Mean while a more sinister occurrence of events happens.

((VIDEO CHAT))  
?1: It's the only way Shadow  
Shadow: What do you mean the only way?! How can I even trust you?  
?2: Trust isn't needed here. Anyway we could have just killed you in the first place.  
?1: But it's inconvenient, therefore we present you with a choice.  
?2: You can either a) Be against us or b) Be with us  
?1: Note that to be with us is your best option. You can't trust Sonic, he is the problem at hand.  
Shadow: You have a valid point. Give me time.  
((VIDEO CHAT END)) "Woaaaah!" You stood in awe, gazing at the towering buildings, skyscrapers of pony civilization stretching up into the heavens. It was making you a bit dizzy. "You weren't kidding when you said that Manehatten was big!" Yeah the word big was an understatement. You could list out better synonyms than 'big' if you weren't so stunned. Colossal, enormous, ginormous, okay you are out of synonyms already. Besides, you never were the poetic type. "Hehe I told you blue boy! Now let's go have fun!" She has a smug grin on her face, satisfied with your reaction. "Waaaay Ahead you rainbow!" She looked to her side to see you with a sombrero hat and a fake moustache, wiggling two maracas in your hands. You wiggle and eyebrow and she bursts into laughter and followed suit, wearing a sombrero, fake moustache and maracas.  
Only moments later did your stomach rumble slightly. "Hungry?" Dash slightly laughs at you. You could totally listen to the soothing sound of her voice everyday, especially her laugh. "Yeah s'pose I am. All that running, I need to keep well fed." You look around, smelling food. "Why don't we eat at that restaurant?" Your finger points to a fancy restaurant, smack bam in front of you. The smell of the food was so tempting, you were slightly drooling at the thought of food. "Sure!" With that you sauntered up to the restaurant, wondering what to eat...

**Ok Chapter is Done! Sorry For The Delay in Getting this up we both had some issues to figure out but now they are resolved and we should be post more frequently! As always Read and Review and We will See you in the Next Chapter Buh-Byeeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6 A New Curiosity

**Hey Guys SonDashFan and DemonicDani back with another chapter sorry for the Mini Hiatus but we were busy and didn't have much time for writing but enough chit chat heres the Chapter We Do not own Sonic Or MLP we only own the storyline!**

You enter the restaurant in a casual manner, hands to the sides, dash in tow and you not caring at the curious glances. What you had expected though was for more people to crowd you as a different species, as an alien. Thank god that didn't happen! "So Dash what should we get? You questioned her. You slide Dashes chair out and after she sits down, you tuck it in, being a truly fine gentleman. Around you, you could hear the other ponies banal conversations as they continue with their meals, stating how fine the cuisine is. You sit down ignoring everyone (everypony?) else. She snapped out of her thoughts, stopping for a minute before nodding in approval at herself. "Spaghetti"? She suggested, a bit unsure whether or not it was universally edible. As you note her concern you reassure her with a smile. "Sure! Why not I could use some good food!" You both patiently wait for a waiter to arrive for your orders, but in the meantime it's just silence between you. That is, until she can't stand the silence any more and can't help but be curious.

"So Sonic what's it like back in your world? I wanna hear about all your amazing adventures!" You furrow your brow, trying to think of a good adventure. "Ill tell you about my most recent one?" The most recent one was alright, it didn't end in turtle (pun) disaster. "Sure!" She sat straight and intently listened. After you conclude the story, you notice that Dash payed extra attention to you- but shrug it off. A waiter arrives to take your order, that's the only time she speaks until you start telling her your story again without interruption. Once you finished, coincidentally your food had arrived.

"Wow Sonic I never knew you had so many adventures! I wish i could've been their with you!" She sounds almost, wishful but sad, as if she honestly would want to be with you. No wait- you mean she would love to go on adventures, not specifically with you... Right? "Yeah it would have been a blast. Especially with someone to rival my speed. Now enough talk, let's eat!" Digging in, you lavish the red tomato sauce and the smooth spaghetti, such a combination was divine to your taste buds. No wonder this was a five star restaurant. Three minutes later, only one loop of Spaghetti remains. You don't notice you are both eating the same last one, as you both get closer and closer you notice your faces are dangerously close you. You stare directly at her, just realising you are both eating that one spaghetti string. Oh. A slight blush on dashes face makes you wonder, but before anything could happen the Spaghetti snaps in half and sends you flying! Your a** impacts the ground, leaving what feels like a bruise.

Dash couldn't help but to burst out into laughter! "HAHAHA You should have seen the look on your face- priceless!" You role your eyes in embaressment and disagreement to her statement. "Hilarious...Now can you help me up?" Laughter still present yet mainly subsided, she held out a hand. Hoof. You grasp it gently and she helps lift your sore a** off the cold floor. However you stop and admire her eyes, her doing the same. Her beautiful magenta eyes along with her eyelashes sparkled slightly in the orange, yellow glow of the lights. It was hypnotising. No- she was hypnotising. Wait, surely you can't be feeling like this about her. Nope you are in total denial. Yup, you are soooo stubborn. She then averts her eyes and avoids keeping eye contact until you are both out of the restaurant. The rest of the walk was quiet until you heard an Uncommon girly squeal from dash you whip around to see that she is Staring at the Spider-Mare poster "So dash you wanna see Spider-mare?" Dumb question of course she does but then you see a sad look on her face, "what's wrong dash? I don't have enough bits to pay... She sniffled slightly and looked upset but then you had an idea "Well it just so happens I have enough to pay for both of us! "What? Really? By now she was glomping you with such force "In 3D too!" "Oh Thank you sonic thank you" "Squee" "Hey what are friends for? Now lets go shall we? She giggled at your comment And with that you go and buy your tickets dash comes along too "Two Tickets for Spider-Mare 2 Please in 3D! "Sure that will be 2.99 Bits each!" You give the pony at the till the money and go "You and your Marefriend Have Fun!" "SHES NOT MY MAREFRIEND" Dashes face has now turned a very dark red Your face had also turned a similar shade of red too, you both notice this and have nervous breakdowns in your mind (In Sonics Mind) How could that guy say shes my Marefriend the nerve! Although could it work a Hedgehog and Pony? Naw but her eyes are so Beautiful and her mane so colourful... No! Get ahold of yourself Sonic she is your friend and Nothing more! So stop thinking about her "That way now lets go this this movie with her as Friends! (In Dashes Mind) This Hedgehog his Smile full of wonder his eyes are as Bright as Celestias sun! And his speed so Awesome...W...What am i Thinking! Sonic is my Best friend how can i Have a crush on him so...so Early we just barely met and I Have these feelings for him? Maybe i should talk to Twilight about see what she has to say about it! Now time to enjoy this movie! You both snap out of your little Trances and Buy snacks not a Single word was said between you as you bought snacks and then took your seats You took a moment to Marvel at the large screen the Silver shiny screen was indeed a sight to behold "Whoaaaa" You utter in pure Amazement "Heh Surprised sonic the screens here are way bigger than in your world Judging by the look on your face" "Yea Waaaaaaaaaay Bigger!" the room began to darken and you put your 3D Glasses on as did Dash and Spider-Mares logo began to loom into view as the opening swing took place in New Pony City (Music Im Spider-Man) The movie took a first person view Swinging from building to building it truly felt like you were in the air the same could be said for dash because she had the exact same reaction Inside you were glad she was enjoying herself and you were glad that you could make her happy your Heart beats slightly faster as you watch her smile just like the sun you thought "Enjoying yourself" you whispered to Dash "An Awesome time thanks to you!" At that she winked at you that made you blush a bit but shrug it off as the film continues By now Peter Pony Parker had gotten back with Gwen Sparkle and the two kissed at this you both look at each over and wonder in your minds "What would it be like?" you both look away again not wanting to wonder further, About a possible relationship it was still way to early to be going down that route you have only known her for 4 Days! By now the movie had Finished and you both walked out of the Movie Theater "So dash did you enjoy the movie? "Yes Yes I LOVED it the Action the Music Everything thank you!" Heh no problem!" "And sonic i got Something to give you!" "Sure what is it?" "This" You feel Dash wrap her Hooves around you as she embraces you into a warm hug "Thank you sonic for making my day once again ive Never been this happy in years! "Neither have i..."What was that?"Nothing..." "We should get going to our next Location wanna Race?" You Inquired "No maybe we should take it slow?" And with that she took you by the Hand now walking Hand in Hoof blushing along the way to Los Pegasus...

**So Guys how was it? Once Again sorry for taking long! But as long as you guys keep Reading thats all that matter to us! As Always Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Blast to the Past!

Hey guys SonDashFan and DemonicDani here back with another juicy chapter! Well as always hop in!

(Rainbow Dash POV)

"I felt the warm rays of Celestias sun shine upon as we walked hand in hoof it was so bright i could've sworn my mane shone as brightly as a diamond! But enough about that... Lets talk about sonic shall we? First off I really don't know what i would do without him! Today he has made me truly happy by treating me to dinner at a fancy restaurant like a true gentle mare. Wait- gentle man? Or gentle hog? So confusing! I mean i know i don't usually like fancy things or a higher up lifestyle just being there with sonic made it worthwhile! and to top it all off he took me to See the newest spider-mare! In 3D so far this day has been perfect and the way he smiles makes at all the more better and his eyes so full of wonder yet mysterious...and that hug a few minutes back felt so...wonderful...i wonder if he feels the same? Maybe i should ask him when we go back to ponyville? But i need to make it difficult for him to figure out and dropping subtle hints wouldn't help either he would suss it out way too easily and may hurt my chances, yes that will be perfect "Dash? I snapped out of my thoughts and came back to reality "W..what? where am i?" "In my arms...you sort of drifted into a day dream and I have been trying to shake you awake for the past half an hour! "That long? You have been holding me for that long"... my cheeks turned a vibrant crimson red I turned my head up to look at Sonic and our eyes met shining in the sunset,"S..Sonic? "Y..yeah Did i really want to tell him now? Would I be able to go through with it? "Soni- I was cut of by a loud screech and a great hollering voice "Well Well Well if it isn't It miss Rainbow Crash herself!" that voice thats... "Gilda what do you want!" "Oh i see you have another dweeb friend! And what a freak too... At that point my anger began to boil How DARE she talk about sonic that way! I Lunged at Gilda anger taking hold as i sped towards her i brought one hoof up and was about to punch her when suddenly,I felt a hand on my shoulder i turn around to see that it was sonic standing over me "Dash you shouldn't lash out like that you need to control your temper!" "Y..yeah i guess your right...

"Oh and another thing if you ever insult dash again you will have me to answer to! "Oh sure and what are you gonna do? "I will humiliate you plain and simple!" Hmph ill be back you haven't seen the last of me!" And with that she took to the skies with a "Whoosh" Unbeknownst to Sonic and Rainbow a Certain purple unicorn and a Two tailed fox had been watching them all day! "Well well looks like rainbow has a crush on sonic! Twilight said with a shocked look on her face "Why are you so shocked? tails asked "Well 2 years ago dash dated Soarin one of the Wonderbolts they both met during the best young fliers competition when it started dash tried to impress soarin since she had a crush on him "So did she do it?" "Yeah she managed to impress him and soon after the two began dating but a week after the relationship turned sour because,Soarin was cheating on dash so they broke up and since then dash has been a lot less happy she normally keeps to herself most days and wont leave her house and sometimes we hardly speak at all..."But since sonic came into the picture she has been a lot happier and im thankful because of it and she finally has someone who truly understands her and its someone she can connect with and it turns out sonic has the same feelings for Rainbow!" "I Kinda figured that out tails mused "I wonder what their doing now?" tails had flicked on his headset so he could watch and listen to them "...And before you knew it BOOOM! Eggmans best robot was toast! "Ah sonic must be telling rainbow about the time he fought metal" tails whispered to twilight "What did you do next? Dash asked eagerly waiting for the end of Sonics story "Well i went to fight Baldy Mc Nosehair of course!" Dash burst into a fit of giggles at sonics remark "B..Baldy Ha M..Mc N..Nosehair T..thats the most ridiculous name i have ever heard!"By now dash was on the floor splitting her sides you join her in Laughter after the laughing has subsided you open your eyes and notice dash was on top of you! "Uhhhhhm" was all you could get out blushing furiously you both get up "Ok...back to the story as i was saying i followed Eggman into his base i was ready for whatever traps he had set up after all it was no biggie i had dealt with this before,after going through various rooms various traps and trashing a multitude badniks i had reached the heart of the base the heart had a cold empty ambient feeling to it but i shook it off as Eggman burst through the ground "WAHAHAHA "Come on eggy bring it on!" "why sure my most hated enemy!" and with that i trashed his bot without breaking a sweat although the base has begun to explode i had made it out just in time to save Amy and escape... Rainbow was left in awe of sonics story and gave him another warm hug for telling such an awesome story "Well my dear dash shall we be off? Dash had giggled at sonics gentlemanly behaviour she decided to play along with it "Why yes " and with that sonic took rainbow by the arm with Los Pegasus shining brightly in the distance and while the two may not know it yet a budding romance is soon to blossom...

So did you enjoy it? As always read and review!


	8. Chapter 8 A New Voice

**Hey guys SonDashFan and DemonicDani back at you with another chapter! I do not own Sonic or MLP enjoy!**

(Sonic POV)

The warm and hazy air brushed upon us as we entered the city when we took our first steps we were met with very loud dub-step like music! "hey Dash this music is catchy don't you think? I asked my friend/crush "you bet your blue spikes it is! C,mon! Lets go see what the commotion is all about!" and with that she took you by the hand and sped off towards the source of the music when you arrived your vision was slightly blurred by rapidly moving multicoloured lights "AW YEAAAH" You turn your heads up slightly to see a snow coloured mare standing over a DJ turntable with a light blue and dark blue mane wearing purple sunglasses "Hey sick tunes your playing there!" "Hey thanks dude! But im not doing too good today..."why what's the matter well theres this really awesome song i wanna play but no-pony wants to be singer... "hey Sonic maybe you should go sing?" "wait...WHAT! dash i cant sing!" "c,mon pleaaaaaaase?" you notice dash is using her puppy dog eyes on you "dammit i Hate it when you do that! "He-he sorry force of habit! "ok vinyl what song am i gonna sing? "H..how do you know my name?" "uhm it says it right up there" you pointed to the neon words on the turntable "Oh yea..forgot about that any-ways the song i want you to sing is endless possibilities!" "that sounds kinda familiar... Eh probably just my imagination..." "anyways lets go!

"Ready when you are blue boy! 3...2...1! GO!

This is my escape  
I'm running through this world  
And I'm not looking back

'Cause I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not looking back

But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We've all got to start from somewhere  
It's right there for me  
The possibilities are never ending!

(In Rainbows mind) "I...I never knew sonic could sing...his voice is...amazing! By this point a crowd of ponies gathered to listen to Sonics singing!  
I see it, I see

it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility

And so I'll carry on  
My time to shine has come  
I feel it  
(I feel it)

As fast as I can go  
Straight to the top I know  
You'll see it  
(You'll see it)

So whose waking up when I get there?  
It feels like I'm lost in a dream  
I know in my heart that it's my time  
And I already see  
The possibilities are never ending

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility

Drop that smile  
'Cause you're beaten again  
No this is where  
My journey begins

You'll lose speed, you're losing your flow  
But inside me is a power you'll never know!  
Then let it out, it's inside you!  
Better all stand back, 'cause I'm coming through!

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility

(Endless Possibility)  
Endless Possibility  
(Endless Possibility)  
Endless Possibility!

A large round of applause sounded and sonic was met with a standing ovation as hundreds of ponies clapped and clapped but dash, was (clapping or hoofing whatever you want to call it..)most of all! "Sonic!" you look forward and see dash speeding torwards you arms open ready for another hug but instead of a hug what you received was well...quite different as a tingly warm sensation spread up your face and the rest of your body,you felt like you could just melt away...when you slowly opened your eyes you could feel her vibrant magenta eyes looking upon yours her gaze was intoxicating and you didn't want to pull away but that wasn't what caught your attention...your eyes go down and notice lips are pressed onto dashes!

(Sonics mind)

"I...Is she really kissing me? Am i dreaming? I..feel so warm how did it even

happen? Was it an accident? W..what do i do? Im not ready yet! To tell her but i may as well enjoy this moment while I can...

(Rainbows mind)

"I cant believe i just did that... I was supposed to go in for a hug! But end up kissing him instead! Good going dash! Make your feelings obvious! W..wait it was an accident! If i explain what happened he will understand and my feelings will stay secret! I must admit though...even if it is an accident im glad it happened because to me this counts as a first hint I guess...not to subtle but i guess i should start somewhere..."

(Sonic POV)

..."uuuuuuuuh... I pulled away from dash in an attempt to collect myself i swear if Tails and twilight are peeking in on our little "moment" There's going to be one less fox and unicorn in this world! Any-ways i wonder if dash is ok... "Dash...hey dash?" "Wha..huh? Oh sonic! Im so sorry about that kiss... You see it was an accident because i was going in for another hug but instead of hugging it turned to kissing... I hope you forgive me... "You don't have to apologize as long as your sorry thats all that matters! Now how about we get some ice cream? You point to the ice cream stand ahead of the crowd "I Could use a cold one lets go! Race ya!" and with that she sped off "H...hey no fair! You got a head start!" you notice some ponies watching the race "heh better give em a good show!" you perform backflips somersaults and the like truly it was a sight to behold "Heh show-off.. Dash joked, "what like your no better?" "true true... Anyways.." she said turning to the guy at the ice cream stand,"Two Zap apple ice sumpremes please? "sure miss! That'll be 3 bits each" dash handed the money to the pony at the stand and with that we decided visit a few more places but it was getting dark soon and we wouldn't be able to get back to ponyville before 2am so it was then my idea to rent a hotel for the night,it took a little while but we were at the nearest hotel soon enough

"this place looks nice don't you think dash?" "It suuuure is! Well what are waiting for? Lets go get a room!" the receptionist pony took our bits and handed us our key to our room when we entered our room we find that there is only a double bed for us to sleep on at that moment my inner, child took hold i then lept forward onto the bed and started jumping up and down "Hey dash c,mon! Theres room for one more!" "ok! Here i come blue boy~! And with a swift leap she joined me for a good 15 minutes of jumping and games such as who could jump highest and do the most tricks! But soon we were getting very tired and decided to call it a day and got ready for bed dash did the same brushing her mane and cleaning her teeth it was a good thing she cleaned her teeth regularly because then her everlasting smile would never fade "well dash time to hit the hay! We need our energy for tommorrow!" "Yeah you know it! (Dash also climbed into bed) hey sonic i was thinking we could go to the beach tommorrow? Dash winked at you and then you blushed because the thought of seeing dash in a swimsuit made you anxious and excited "That sounds like a awesome idea! It would be nice to catch some waves!" "ok we should we be getting to sleep now because i can barely keep my eyes open!" "Good night Dash" "Night sonic hug?" "Sure"

As the two crushes drifted into a serene and harmonious sleep a new evil begins to stir who is this mysterious enemy? Could it be someone form sonics past? Or maybe he or she has a vendetta against rainbow? One thing is certain sonic will not rest until this has been dealt with!

**So guys did you enjoy it? Sorry i haven't updated for 2 weeks i had a serious case of writers block and didn't have many new ideas but just recently the ideas just hit me again and i got writing! As always Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Unsure Feelings

**Hey guys SonDashFan And DemonicDani back with another chapter! We Do not own MLP or Sonic we only own the storyline! **

Dash and Sonic paced themselves, randomly surveying the area as if the grass and ground was more interesting than each other. Not once was eye contact made and an awkward atmosphere hung around them. Ever since the 'accidental' kiss, which had approximately happened 4 hours 1 minute and 3 seconds ago, they couldn't look the other in the eye. Though such circumstances are natural, the entire awkward feeling was too awkward. Just taking a casual walk turned into an awkward walk into awkward town. Population Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

A light breeze flew through the air, carrying the sweet scent of baked goods and warmth with it. It was a different kind of warmth than the sun that was shining upon them, it was the love for baking. Dash's head flickered about as she sniffed the air, trying to locate the source of the smell. "It's coming from over here." Dash pointed to the north-east and Sonic just made a sound of approval before they headed over there, in silence once again. They both walked on foot/hooves and dared not race. As the smell became more obvious, they picked up the pace somewhat, slightly rushing to get there. Just a few more steps, a few more tree dodges.

"Dashie! What a surprise to see you here! You just know I love surprises! So what brings you here!" Pinkie Pie appeared from almost nothingness, bouncing behind both Dash and Sonic energetically. Dash was visibly shocked, a small strangled noise as she jumped in fright. No one could have expected her to jump out like that, with such stealth. Assassination would creepily, be such an easy job for her. Sonic jumped a bit, disturbed by how she was so... lively and yet quiet. How come he never noticed her? "Pinkie! You scared me! Where did you even come from?! And why are you here?"

Dash looked around in confusion, nothing but trees and animals were in sight. The layout of the scenery was of similarity to a maze, easy to get in, harder to get out. Pinkie giggled at Dash before bouncing away (literally), beckoning both of them to follow her.

Pinkie giggled at Dash before bouncing away (literally), beckoning both of them to follow her. Pinkie hummed a tune along the way, Dash swore she had heard the song before, but it was in a memory- not so vivid. She pondered 'Where could I have heard that song before?' and shrugged it off, over thinking everything and noting that it could be potentially important was not her thing. After what lasted only 2 minutes, though in Sonic's mind it seemed like a longer amount of time, they all arrived at a seemingly normal house, just cut off from the normal community.

The smell was as clear as day, emanating from 2 large cakes settled on a white windowsill, the breeze cooling them down. It was only sponge though, no decorations or icing, just the sponge. Sonic curiously raised an eyebrow, lowering it after remembering that cakes and parties were Pinkie's talent. "Well, I was doing business!" She started to explain, turning back to witness Dash's 'I don't believe you' face. She laughed at her. "A pony asked if I could prepare a special cake for her, but taking the cake over here would be troublesome so I decided to make it here! And I decided to make another cake just in case I was hungry or some extra company joined me!" She winked at the both of them.

Outside of the house, Dash stopped. "Now that I think about it, Dash! You will be happy to help me! Right?" Dash was trying to protest, but was cut off by Pinkie dragging her into the house. "Sonic, take a walk or something until we finish! Don't get lost!" And with that the door was slammed just inches away from Sonic's face. "Well..." Sonic spoke to himself. 'What to  
In the house

"Dashie, that's perfect! Keep mixing the icing sugar like that!" Pinkie instructed enthusiastically as Dash struggled to understand why she was doing this again. "Okay Pinkie sheeesh why am I your servant in the first place?" Dash joked but Pinkie got slightly serious, her smile nearly gone. "Dash, you need to open up your heart." She softly said, slightly sad. Dash looked away,

Dash looked away, knowing exactly what she meant. She was denying her own feelings and to the most enthusiastic person, that fact was out in the open. A re-assuring hoof was placed on Dash, Pinkie smiling sweetly, not grinning like a mad woman. "Even if you're not ready to admit your feelings for him, at least don't be so avoidant of him. Your friends, right? No matter what friends stick together. After all..."

Pinkie grinned, waiting for Dash to realize what she was getting at. Dash smiled in affirmation, her fuel replenished. "Friendship is Magic!" They shouted in unison, high hoofing each other in the process. They then burst into laughter, rolling around on the floor for such a horrendously, ridiculous reason. Such a brilliant reason. Together, better in mood, they would create a master piece. It felt like a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. It was time to decorate a cake

Outside, somewhat far from their location.

"It would be nice peace and tranquility like that would last, wouldn't it?" Shadow asks a mysterious girl, to which she just silently nods. Displeased with being somewhat ignored, he leaves her, his destination- Sonic. Muttering a few last words before his departure. "I'm off to warn him about his stupidity." Though he doesn't hear "There is no point." in reply.

**So guys how was it? As always read an review! SonDashFan and DemonicDani Out!**


End file.
